The Dark Barbarian
by BerserkRage
Summary: A Barbarian has come to the rouge encampment. What is his cause though
1. Dark Beginings

A/N: This is another one of my Diablo stories. If you haven't read my stories before I  
suggest that you read The Amazon. I hope this story comes out good. I'm going to try to  
make it the best I can.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Diablo or its characters, classes, weapons, places, or things.   
Don't sue me. I am just a writer who writes about his favorite game.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Khan stepped up onto a hill. He looked out onto the horizon. He saw the opportunity to  
spill new blood. He walked down the hill towards a small town. A small red demon  
walked up to him. The demon seemed not to care seeing him. He did not seem like he  
wanted to kill at the moment.   
  
"Out of my face." he yelled bringing up his sword. He brought it down across the  
demons chest creating a large laceration. The demon gasped for air coughing up blood.   
Khan quickly spun around and impaled it with his sword again. He flung the beast off in  
disgust.  
  
"If she wants to do something about me she can do it herself." he said to himself.  
  
He continued towards the town. As he entered a young lady walked up to him.  
  
"Hello good sir" She started  
  
Before she could finish Khan brought up his foot. He drove it into her stomach sending  
her into a wooden pillar. Others saw the commotion and sent arrows flying at him. Khan  
leaped into the air and landed by one of them. He tripped her and before she landed he  
drove his elbow into her face. He brought up his sword cutting a few more arrows  
coming his way. He ran up to what seemed to be a leader and cut a pillar beside her. It  
came crashing down on top of her. She let out a scream, but it ended in a moment. He  
saw a lady in purple running off with a small group of people. He didn't care about them,  
but threw a small knife at them. One fell and the rest got away. He turned to the group of  
people that still remained. He ran up to one and cut her in two. He jumped over to  
another, stole her bow, and used the string to snap her neck. Shortly he had completely  
destroyed the group.  
  
He set the town on fire and simply walked away. He approached the old monastery gates.   
He walked inside. A number of black demons ran up to him.  
  
"Welcome my master." One said  
  
"Greetings servant. Shale I go see the queen?" he asked him  
  
"Yes. The queen will see you now."  
  
Khan walked through the monastery. When he got to the doors of the barracks the Smith  
greeted him. Then they both walked down through all the levels of the monastery. After  
about 30 minuets they found the place where she was.  
  
"I cannot take you any farther master." The Smith said turning away "My queen is down  
those stairs"  
  
"Thank you Smith." Khan said walking down  
  
He entered the last level of the monastery. There was the smell of rotting flesh there.   
Khan walked around avoiding the large blood pools filled with dead corpses. He went  
through a pair of blood stained doors. Here only the best of her forces were allowed here.   
He was glad that he was too.  
  
"Enter mortal." a voice said  
  
"My queen." Khan said walking down the hall. "I have completely destroyed the town as  
you asked me to."  
  
"Silence!" she erupted "You did half the job I asked of you."  
  
"What do you mean my queen? I killed them all."  
  
"Did you? You let some get away. Those are the ones I wanted dead."  
  
"Why my queen? What will 4 people do against us......me?"  
  
"Do not underestimate them fool. Akara is very powerful magically. Charsi can forge  
great weapons of power. Warriv will go for help. And Gheed......you don't want to know  
what he is capable of"  
  
"Are you serious my queen? They can pose a threat to us?" he asked in a confused way.  
  
"Yes of course. You must seek and destroy them all."  
  
Just then a saber cat ran into the room.  
  
"My queen." she hurrilied started "Warriv has gotten a notice out to the eastern world."  
the cat pulled out a large scroll and began to read  
  
"This is an emergency from the rouge encampment. We are under attack by a mysterious  
man. We need heroes to come help us ASAP. We do not know how long we can hold  
out for. We have reason to believe the demon queen Andariel is behind it. We also  
believe the Prince of Pain, Mephestio, and Diablo also walk among mortals again. Once  
again help us now."  
  
Andariel looked panicked.  
  
"No. No. NO!" she screamed crushing the Saber Cat with her claws.  
  
"I told you Khan. They are on to us. All of us. Our mission for Diablo is screwed for  
sure."  
  
"No my queen. I shall kill all who oppose us." Khan said  
  
"Then go now!" she yelled "Kill them all."  
  
Khan ran down the hall and up the stairs. He kept running until he got outside. While he  
did he thought to himself. He wondered how much of their plan Akara had found out.   
He wondered if they knew that Diablo planned to free Baal and Mephestio. Also, if they  
knew that they would go for the world stone to corrupt it. Whatever it was it certainly  
was not good.  
  
He walked outside. He had to search for the survivors. He began toward the cold plains.   
Maybe Blood Raven had seen something. He warped their from a special place. When  
he walked into the burial grounds he was horrified. Blood Raven lay dead on the ground.   
Her army was dead too.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked himself  
  
He walked around. Then he heard some noises coming from the Crypt. He walked in.   
There were dead bodies and bones scattered across the floor. He walked down the hall  
towards the noises. In a room he saw a .....Paladin. He seemed to be collecting items  
from a chest.  
  
"Who are you?" Khan asked startling him.  
  
"Oh hello there Barbarian. Have you come to help the rouges too?" he asked  
  
"No. Quite the contrary." Khan coldly said drawing his sword  
  
"You...must...be...the one who killed all the rouges" he said scared almost  
  
Khan ran at him. The paladin quickly drew his sword and shield. Khan struck his sword  
against the shield. The paladin stabbed at him. Khan jumped and elbowed him in the  
back of the head. The man stumbled and got up. Khan easily blocked everything he  
threw at him. He started getting tired of the fight, and seeing that the paladin was panting  
trying to keep up he decided to finish him off. Khan put all his power into an attack  
changing the direction of his sword and cutting the paladins arm off. The paladin  
screamed in horror looking at the bloody nub. Khan laughed and spun around shoving  
his blade through his chest. The paladin fell to the ground struggling to breath. Khan put  
his foot on his head and transferred all his weight on that foot. The mans skull shattered  
and his brains shot out across the floor.   
  
Khan walked away.  
  
"Well he wasn't on the list, but hey killing is killing" Khan laughed 


	2. Cains "Rescue

Khan walked out into the graveyard. He walked around looking at the damage done. He saw Blood Raven dead. It was a pity. He was starting to like her. He took his mind off her and began walking away from the scene. A skeleton ran out from behind the crypt after him.  
  
"Please sir wait." it yelled  
  
Khan turned around looking at the confused skeleton.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I am the only survivor from the massacre. My master lays dead. What shall I do?"  
  
"Eh. Well….umm. Ok you'll serve me now."  
  
"I serve you?"  
  
"Of course. You come with me."  
  
The skeleton looked confused, but followed him. He was weak but Khan stole some armor off of a rogue. He gave him a sword and shield and taught him some ways to fight real quick. After he was set they left the graveyard. He took his new companion (who he named Bob) to a waypoint.   
  
"Where shall we look for the escapers Bob?"  
  
"I am thinking that they will head for Tristram to save Cain."  
  
"Hmmm yes they will. Lets get there before they do."  
  
With that the two of them teleported to the Stony Field. They started off in the direction of the carin stones. Half way there they came across some dead rogues. It was a party that was pretty strong.   
  
"What do you think did this?" Bob asked backing away  
  
"Well of course it was the heroes that have come to aid the rogues. They are almost to Tristram. Hurry."  
  
They dashed off to the stones. When they got closer they heard the oh so familiar sounds of battle. Lightning bolts were emitting from the area of the stones. By time Khan got there (him being faster than Bob) the lead carver was dead. A large group of people were there. 3 barbarians, 2 amazons, 1 assassin, 1 druid, 1 necromancer, 1 sorceress, and 2 paladins. He watched as the group noticed him. They seemed confused. Then when they saw Bob following him the realized he wasn't that nice.  
  
Bob ran up to the necromancer. He had a small army of skeletons behind him. Bob glared at the skeletons trying to break the spell of control. They looked like they were evil again. He then (hoping that they would copy him) slashed the confused necromancer with his sword. His new friends seemed to get it. They jumped on the crippled necromancer slashing and stabbing him to death.   
  
The druid turned into a wolf and ran to help his poor friend. He pulled off a few skeletons. Then they turned off the dead man and onto the wolf. Bob jumped on his back driving his sword into it. The wolf ran backwards in pain slamming into a giant stone. Bob went into pieces, but his sword went even farther through the beast exiting on the other side. Bob had been crushed, but he took the druid with him.  
  
The rest of the group was on Khan. One paladin cast an aura making him faster. The other sent out many hammers spinning around him. While he was trying to fight theses two he saw two barbarians, an amazon, and an assassin walk trough a red portal. Khan was too busy to deal with them right now. The sorceress shot out bolt of ice at Khan. He saw the barbarian watch not doing anything. Khan dropped to the ground tripping the fast paladin. He tried to get off the ground but Khan kicked him in the ribs. He then brought his sword down into the mans neck. He quickly turned to the sorceress. He ran around dodging the slow moving shards of ice. He bent down and charged her. His shoulder met with her stomach. He kept running ramming her into a carin stone. He heard her ribs break. She looked at him trying desperately to get her lungs (pierced by her broken ribs) to work.  
  
He still had a paladin, barbarian, and amazon to worry about. The amazon ran at him she shot multiple arrows at him. He tried to dodge them, but he was hit by 2. He pulled them out of his arm. Then she shot an arrow at him that exploded. She was tough. He ran up to her. He rammed his elbow into her face. She fell to the ground screaming. He wasn't done yet. She recovered quickly kicking him in the knees. He fell forwards onto her. She didn't expect that. The weight of his body stunned her. He got up and jammed his sword into her stomach. He didn't enjoy killing women, but he had to.   
  
Another paladin.  
  
"Noooooo!" he yelled charging Khan  
  
In his rage the paladin was careless. He forgot about his protective hammers. This one was bad with a sword. Khan matched all of his moves with ease. He quickly took over slashing wildly at the paladin. He cut the paladins sword arm. He couldn't fight. He brought his elbow up into the mans chin. The he brought his sword horizontally across the mans neck decapitating him.  
  
He turned to the barbarian who had watched Khan slaughter his friends.  
  
"Please brother. Do not make me harm you. Come with us. You are not evil." he asked  
  
Khan ignored him leaping into the air. He landed behind the barbarian and kicked him behind the knees. The barbarian went to fall, but then rolled and quickly got to his feet. Khan was impressed. He attacked him with his giant sword. The barbarian had two axes. He swung wildly at Khan becoming faster with each hit. He cut up Khans arms making the sword heavy in them. Khan held his sword on the blunt side and bashed it into the barbarians arm. He heard the mans bone break as the barbarian dropped the ax. Khan spun around the man holding his sword outwards. He knew that he hit the barbarian many times. He stopped spinning looking at him. He was missing the hand that the other ax was in.   
  
"I am sorry." Khan unexplainably said jamming his sword into his chest  
  
He took it out and walked away. For some reason he didn't like that kill. Khan stepped into the red portal where the others were. On the other side he saw a burning town. He remembered he had been here once. It was the proud Tristram. He walked into the main square seeing Cain high up in his gibbet. He was perplexed why the old fool hadn't been saved yet. Khan heard something behind him. Before he could turn around he heard a yell and felt a heel going into his back. Khan went flying trough a building getting part buried in burning rubble. He leaped out landing right in front of the assassin who tried to kill him. She looked surprised that he survived. He took advantage of her unawareness and brought his sword across her abdomen area. The force sent her flying into a wall which collapsed on her. Then the amazon came.  
  
She ran at Khan with a spear. He kept hitting him with it. So hard that he could see it about to shatter in her hands. By now he was badly bleeding, and his armor was cracked. He dodged to the side and slashed the spear with his sword. It broke in the amazons hands. She looked at her hands, then at Khan. He kicked her sending her backwards. She tripped over a dead corpse and toppled over into the Tristram well behind her. Khan didn't know deep it was, but it was narrow. Now there were 2 barbarians left.  
  
One ran at him with a large mace drawn. The other was on Khans other side with two swords. He tried to block both their attacks, but it was hard to keep up. He had gotten an idea. He ran over to Cains gibbet and cut the support pillar. It crashed to the cround landing on one of the barbarians. He broke through it, but the splinters of wood hurt him badly. Cain fell out of his cage. He pulled out a scroll and tore open a portal to the town. The two barbarians saw this and dashed towards it. Khan caught up with one and jumped one top of him. The other made it through then it closed. Khan had dropped his sword when he tackled the man. He pulled him off the ground and quickly punched him as hard as he could. He fell down and got up after a second rubbing his jaw. Khan picked up a piece of wood and smashed it across his face. Then he kicked him upwards on his chin. He grabbed him and picked him up. Then he jerked his neck to the side quickly snapping it.   
  
He dropped the body and walked back trough the red portal. There was someone on the other side  
  
================================================================  
  
How did you like it. I don't know why he was fighting the whole time. I have to get a better plot running. I'm thinking up some good ideas though. Don't worry just keep reading. 


End file.
